<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drown Me by Hhanaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324515">Drown Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhanaa/pseuds/Hhanaa'>Hhanaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drowning, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied yeonbingyu, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Taehyun Needs a Hug, but i love tyunning, huening kais mom, i hated this, kaikook are brothers, namjin are their dads, taebin are brothers, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhanaa/pseuds/Hhanaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai knew he was drowning, knew that the burning in his lungs was due to the lack of oxygen all the water had pushed out of his body, and the horrific popping in his ears was because of the pressure of the deep lake around him. He would drown, scared and alone, wishing for someone, anyone, to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drown Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he opened his eyes, the world was blurry. </p><p> </p><p> Kai knew he was drowning, knew that the burning in his lungs was due to the lack of oxygen all the water had pushed out of his body, and the horrific popping in his ears was because of the pressure of the deep lake around him. He felt the water rush down his throat, gagged amongst the constant flood. The fearful screams that lingered on his tongue drifted up and up along with those few precious air bubbles he had so desperately tried to keep in. </p><p> </p><p>After minutes of struggle, clawing and kicking at the rock his ankle had been caught under, his body had given up. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he watched the sky above him fade, dancing around the black dots that had begun to envelop his vision. He let his body sway with the lakes subtle current, and made peace with the frost bitten waves around him. </p><p> </p><p>This was it. </p><p> </p><p>He would drown, scared and alone, wishing for nothing more than to apologize to Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Soobin for acting like a child only hours prior to his death. </p><p>He stupidly wished that he had kissed Taehyun when the older had gotten out of bed this morning to leave just hours before Kai’s older brother woke up to check on him. He fought until he could no longer see the sky, and one more time, he wished for a second chance at life. </p><p> </p><p>He promised to no one and anyone who had been listening that he would never be selfish again. He would be the best baby brother, the best boyfriend, the best friend he could ever be. He prayed, cursed, cried desperately while everything went black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No longer cold. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No longer popping. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kai Kamal Jeon, what did I tell you about playing around the lake by yourself?” A woman’s voice scorned softly. </p><p> </p><p>Her voice was inviting, familiar. His mom always had the most beautiful voice of anyone he’s heard. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom..?” He still couldn’t see anything, nor could he feel, but he heard. He heard his mother sigh lightly, shuffling at his side like she was there next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my baby,” she whispered, voice longing and sorrowful. Kai missed her so much, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and cry. Apologize for not saying his last goodbye before she died. But he was stiff, motionless and waiting. </p><p> </p><p>“My poor baby, it’s not your time yet. You have a long life to live before we’re supposed to meet again,”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you don’t need to be scared anymore. You’re safe, but you have to get back to your brother, okay? He’s worried sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook. He hasn’t even though about what his brother must feel right now. </p><p> </p><p>“At that boyfriend of yours, he’s in shambles. You have a lot of hugs to give when you get back, young man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom...” Kai wailed back, confused. He had died just moments ago, reliving every moment in his life, and now he was talking to his mom who had passed away when he was 14. He couldn’t argue that it was comforting hearing her after so long, but everything was happening so fast - he didn’t understand. </p><p> </p><p>Warmth wrapped itself around him, the same sweet perfume his mother would wear every day masked the overwhelming need to throw up for just a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to go back now, baby. You still have much more time before you join me here,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, mom!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Kai.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Breathing. Water. Pain. Cold. Numb. Living. Air. Air. Air. </p><p> </p><p>He jolted forward violently, emptying all contents out of his body. Water flowing from his mouth for what seemed endless until he fell limp on his back, head lulled to his right where the erupting headache seemed less agitated.  </p><p>His body ached, his lungs burned harshly, his throat sore. He gasped, breathing as hard as he could just to convince his brain he was no longer dead. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when the blood rushing from his ears had eased slightly, did he realize that there were hands all over his body, pumping, grabbing, shaking. Next, he noticed the warm trickling around his throbbing ankle, hot around his contrastingly frozen skin. It was when he heard sobbing did he finally open his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and Beomgyu sat to his right, eyes wild with a flurry of emotional, mostly terror. Maybe it was a bad time, but Taehyun looked absolutely ethereal when he cried. Crystal like tears clinging to his eyelashes, shining brightly against the cool sky above them, dimming as the sun set. </p><p> </p><p>To his left was Jungkook, strong hands still firmly pressed against his stomach, yet no longer pushing. His ribs hurt, but to be fair, his whole body hurt. His brother was pale, shaking all over as he stared into his eyes. He knew what he was thinking, but he was still here, dazed but alive. </p><p> </p><p>Over Jungkook’s shoulder stood Soobin and Yeonjun. Soobin was bawling into the latters chest while Yeonjun’s eyes were shut right, trying his best not to break down like the others had. </p><p> </p><p>“Kai!” Taehyun cried, throwing himself on top of his boyfriend and clutching him tightly in his arms. He was freezing, sopping wet, but knowing that if he mentioned something as insignificant as that after what had just happened, Taehyun would surely breakup with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Jungkook gasped, joining the two and clinging as if Kai would vanish in front of them all if anyone dared let go. When the other three had joined, crying, shaking and exhausted, reality had finally set in. </p><p> </p><p>He had died, but he wasn’t dead, not anymore. He was breathing, he had all of the most important people in his life right here, he was safe. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, giving into the warm bodies that huddled together, letting himself drift in arms that were finally there to stabilize him. </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunie,” Kai whined as Taehyun clutched his arms tighter around Kai’s waist, forehead resting against his back. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” His small boyfriend said firmly. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Taehyun wasn’t this clingy. Sure he loved to cuddle, but the older boy hadn’t left his side for 3 days straight, only allowing him to use the bathroom and eat. He was surprised his eomma hadn’t hunted the Jeon’s down yet to return his kidnapped baby boy. </p><p> </p><p>Kai shuttered at the thought of Jin coming with his signature wooden spoon to beat the ever living shit out of his ass while Namjoon tries desperately to calm his husband. Maybe if he was lucky, Soobin would help tame his eomma as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyun, I’m here, I’m alive, I’m not going anywhere.” Kai reassured, turning in Taehyun’s arms until he’s facing him, dipping down to kiss his forehead intimately. </p><p> </p><p>Kai smiled as Taehyun’s hold weakened slightly, opting on burying his face in the crook of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, I’m here,” he chants softly, letting Taehyun rest his weight into Kai’s body as if he’s been holding himself up for days. </p><p> </p><p>They can relax, both of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re safe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re all safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>